halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Fitzgerald
Additional Gear - x1 Frag Grenade - x1 Smoke Grenade - Combat Knife - Survival Kit - x1 Claymore Anti Personnel Mine Physical Description Isabella is tall and muscular built with almost porcelain white skin from her father’s irish roots, sporting a tattoo of a frog skeleton over her right shoulder. Isabella has brown hair with a bit of blonde streaks to it when grown out. She normally keeps it shoulder length or in a ponytail. She also has hazel eyes with a knife scar under her right eye from a training accident during a sparring section. Isabella has plasma scars on her arms from when a wraith firing upon her recon unit narrowly escaping thanks to her younger brother who took the full blast. Personality From a young age Isabella was always a protector. The reason for her being this way is due to fact she is the oldest of 5 children. She has always kept a watchful eye over her siblings, keeping them out trouble and having they back when they needed it. Isabella had the talent of making friends quickly as her family moved from base to base, a natural tracker and hunter her father taught her how use a gun at the age of 6. Isabella is always the one to take a order or mission without questioning it. Like her parents before her, Isabella was a leader, never allowing herself to put herself before her team. Isabella also has a one track mind. If she is told to do something, she would do it only in the interests of her team were put first. This makes other soldiers and spartans appreciate her, often called as second mother by her comrades and the other soldiers alike. Isabella would see the best traits of every soldier in her unit and push them to make them the best they could be. Biography Isabella Fitzgerald was born on February 23 2530 on the planet of Tribute in the Epsilon Eridani system. She was born to a captain in the ODSTs and a lieutenant of the medical corps. Their names are William and Anna Fitzgerald. As Isabella grew up she was both born and raised on Tribute and sometimes on her father’s ship as the moved from station to station. Isabella growing up had a peaceful childhood. Most days she would go to school then come home to learn more about survival and living off the land. Well that was soon about to change. On Isabella’s 10th birthday while at the shopping center with her family, there was an explosion erupted in the middle of the market. As the sirens went off Isabella and her siblings were forced to flee to the center. On the way out, she saw her aunt and two cousins were shot by a Insurrection rebel as they were trying to get to safety with the rest of Isabella's family. After the attack Isabella grieved for her dead family members at a young age. Around Isabella ’s 11th birthday, she and her siblings were forced to live with uncle as her father and mother had to leave the system to go to earth. With her parents on deployment her Uncle kept her survival skills sharp. Being a marine himself their uncle kept the discipline that her parents instilled in her family. On her 16th birthday her uncle received news that her mother's med unit was attacked and she was seriously wounded, upon hearing this news Isabella took it to act as a second mother for her brothers and sister. Three days later her father called saying that her mother passed. Six months later while on a camping trip her uncle talked to her about which branch of the UNSC she would join when the time came, would she join the ranks of army like her parents or would she be a proud Marine like him. Around Isabella's 18th birthday her dad knowing he couldn't stop her anyway, had given her his blessing to enlist in the UNSC like he did, but to his surprise she ending up choosing the Marines like his brother. Being both highly intelligent and trained from the time she could walk she completed basic and was recommended for special forces and recon training. On her 20th birthday she recruited into the ODSTs like her father, during this time she excelled in her tracking portion of the training. Over the next two years she would show not only her true talent of finding the best traits in others but her natural ability for leadership. By the age of 23 Isabella had full command of her own recon unit picking people that she knew that would have her back while watching theirs.A month after taking command she was injured during hand to hand knife training. When Isabella was teaching, one of her squadmates thrusted too high. Izzy couldn’t defend and was cut just below her right eye. On Isabella’s 24th birthday her unit was hot dropped behind enemy lines, their mission was infiltrate a covenant encampment and gather intel. Isabella’s team was compromised switching their mission to asset denial. While extracting one of her unit was hit, Isabella picked him up carried him to the pelican. As the war rages on her unit was one of the few that had minimal to few casualties, while on mission she was reunited with her brother only to see him killed as he threw her to safety. At the funeral her father who now a Major greeted here with open arms, as they talked William introduced her to another officer of the new Spartan branch. By 25 Isabella had many covert and recon missions under her belt that the Spartan branch had started to take notice and put her name on observation list. After much consideration and recommendations from her commanding officer and her father she was accepted into the Spartan branch receiving specialized training in recon and sniping she now has become even more deadly and percuss then she was before. By the age of 27 she finished both Spartan basic and Stalker training, she was placed in a stalker unit awaiting deployment orders.